wonderpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 Mission Rescue
<'''Return page to 7teen X Persona 4 Back at Entance, They return to safe parts with newcomers. Rise search the girl voices who wants help with Rise's Persona. She was still searching. '''Jonesy: Wow...she looks hot... better than that girl! Nikki shock. Yosuke: Who?...chie? Jonesy: Yep! Chie also shock. and then they kick Jonesy stomach. (Kick jonesy!) Jonesy: what?.... Chie and Nikki were mad at him. and Jen said... Jen: Hey guys knock it... she trying to search her! Jonesy: you said it Jen...! Jen: ...you too Jonesy! Then, Scott ask yu about Personas. Scott: So,that the Persona were used it for... I thought Persona is a social role or a character played by an actor.or referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. Yu: Yes,a Persona is a manifestation of a person's personality and similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained. If an individual takes up a resolution in his or her heart, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. While the summoning sequences of a Persona differs from one installment to the next, a tradition that later adaptions follow is that blue-ish fogs are always released when a Persona is invoked. Scott: Awesome! Eliza: Why did you weared your Glasses?! Yu: Because we need to used it to see it better... Naoto: Hey did all see anything...? They think about ssing this place. So Teddie give them to wear glasses. Jonesy: Great! I look like nerd wears a glasses... Jude: I don't know dude... it gonna cool isn't it. Teddie: Of Cause it's cool you all can see anything or maybe your own shadows. Wyatt: Wait, Shadows! our shadows! what there look like? Teddie: There are same person who face his own shadow. it look like you (he point finger to Wyatt),and you (Jude) and all of us look like us and accept them can use their power as Personas while those who deny their shadows as part of themselves will be attacked and killed by them or disappear completely if the person was malicious and cruel. It only way said " I am you,You are me". If you all say " You not me" it turns into full grown shadow. Nikki: So, if the shadows attack there ownselves. but, you guys have... Yukiko: That right, we already faces our shadows. Teddie: That's right, First Yosuke had shadow,Then Chie had Shadow to Yukiko had shadow,Fouth Kanji had shadow next to Rise had shadow before I've a shadow and finally, Naoto had her own shadow. Jude: Whoa! You guys are rock! Jen: Wait, What about Yu, He had face his shadow too... Yosuke: Well I don't know... Chie: Yu doesn't have his own evil shadow. He already has his own persona before Yosuke...guess his lucky. Scott: It's means you the first person to used your Persona! Yu: Of Course... I 'm the one save all--- ( Rise: Sempai! Guys! I think I can heard her sound! Kanji: where?! Rise has her location was at the castle. Rise: She's at the castle! Yu: let's move out! So, Yu,Scott and friends are going to the castle. Miles later, They appear to the castle. But that castle was Yukiko's place. Chie: What the! that the place!? Caitlin: you know this place! Teddie: Yes! the place of Yukiko, We been this place since Yukiko was captured. Jen: who rescue her? Teddie: Just Me,sempai,Yosuke & Chie were rescue Yukiko. Jude: what about you guys? (he ask Kanji,Naoto and Rise.) Kanji: We never been this place... Rise: Sorry... Noato: So am I. Nikki: Figures! Scott: So are we in? Yu: Right...Lets go! They ran enter the castle and saw the place was different. Yosuke: This place was different...again! Eliza: Hey, did you guys saw her before? (She ask Yu,Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko & Teddie) Yu: No... Yosuke: Never saw in my life. Chie: I was never see her! Yukiko: I seen this when I was awake. Teddie: Sorry we haven't saw her...But, I kinda heard her familiar. Chie: You know her voiced...Since when?! Teddie: Since...I don't know! I-- Suddenly, a strange man on step and Clap his own hands. ???: Welcome... to my palace. Chie: You're place...I thought it was Yukiko's place?! ???: it was...Now this is my castle and you all my intruders! Jonesy: I don't Know man, and one thing...Who the hell are you?! Lord Sirville: I'm Lord Sirville and enjoy to be kill! He summon the shadows. a lot of shadows in the castle. Yosuke knew him because he's the cuprit. Yosuke: Wait! You're the one who summoned the shadow! Lord Sirville: Of couse, I can summon any shadows I picked... Teddie: that's means you're the one who hired Adachi and he sends them from the our real world?! Lord Sirville:Me! who hired him and killed the inncent people from the real world (evil laugh) I did. But, It wasn't my idea...It was master. By the way, you look the same look...Teddie. They think Teddie and Lord Sirville for the long time...But, Teddie don't seen odd. Chie: Y-You know him?! Teddie: I-I don't know?! I cannot remember him? Teddie's heads had a painfull head of his memories. (Teddie's head gone pain) Yukiko: Teddie... are you okey? Scott: It something wrong with? Yukiko: I don't know...he never hurt his head by hisself before... Yu: Hang in there Teddie... But, Lord Sirville watched Teddie got painful head until he opens his eyes and say a young girl who like to played with until a strange man carry her and Staticed and throw Teddie off the castle. That strange man was Lord Sirville. After Teddie head has no pain, He realize know something about him. Teddie: I remember...Master! (he ask LS) Why were you throw me. Where is She... Lord Sirville: Hmm! She safe and because...you just workless toy! Jude: Hush... (feel sad about Teddie) Lord Sirville: Enough talking! Kill them all?! (he orders the shadows to attack them.) So, They all fight together except Teddie, He felt bad happened to her... Nikki: Hey! Not time to safe here Lets go! Teddie: O-ok! So, They all ran to find the safe until they found. Jonesy: What got in to you!? Kanji: Yeah man why? Rise: Guys stop yell at him. Eliza ask teddie about he knowing Lord Sirville. Eliza: Teddie how did you know him? Teddie: he was... my master. Yosuke: YOU TRAITOR!? I CAN BELIEVE YOU WORKED WITH HIM?! Teddie: I didn't work with him... a little. a most nice person was girl. her name is...is....I don't know her name?!*sob* I'm Sorry. (he started to cry) Scott: Don't worry...We can help. Teddie: *sob* realliy... Yu: Of course we can. we can find your real truth. Teddie: (he stop crying) Oh Thank you Yu-sempai! and Thank you Scott-sempai! Yukiko: 2 sempais...But, Scott is Canadian-American... (Laugh herself) Teddie: oook... wait I remember! Naoto: what is it? Teddie: I was remember that girl who never know her name. She can sing. it was beautiful before My former master was throw me out the castle... Caitlin: Beautiful voices... hey that the girl who we heard! Rise: That why Teddie was heard first! Wyatt: So what we do know...there a lot a shadows here! Jude: Let's dress us like shadows! Chie: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Yosuke: Maybe he made it right ok let try! They all planning to dress as shadows. But,Yu felt dizzy. Yu: uhhh... (His head palm and he felt dizzy) Scott: Are you okey? (He ask Yu) Yu: I-I'm Fine... Eliza: You need to heal-- Yu: Realiy...I'm Fine...( I think.) So,Yu,Scott and the others are ready to dress and set walk quiet. Then, The though shadows were looking them until... Jude: Yo guys...Did you find them? (dress as shadows) Chie: You retard They don't talk! Yukiko: Talking with the shadows...(She stared to laugh) Jen: Be Quiet! So,They're continue to walk. Meanwile, a mysterious boy was looking the guard shadows until he attacked them easily. Back inside the castle, They reached the top floop. But,Yu felt weeker. Yu: uhhh... (he parm his head) Rise: Sempai are you okey...? Yu: I find...I- (until he fainting to the ground and Shadows found them.) Chie & Yukiko: Yu! (They shout) Jonesy: Nice going bitches!? Chie: Says who?! Scott: Guys we all in the middle of something? Noato: They are many of them! If Sempai still asleep.... Wyatt: We all dead... Scott: not in my watch. So, Scott prepare to battle them. Kanji Grabbing Yu's body. Suddenly a mysterious boy arrived. They ran to safe place and him, he can take them (shadows) out all by himself. To be continued... Category:Chapter Category:7teen X Persona 4